3 Demons 2 Lovers 1 epic tale
by black-rose-des12
Summary: well it's about 3 demons who know nothing of eachother yet fate has another matter and has thrown them into an adventure where they shall meet a waitch demon a half demon a evil wolf demon and an unpredictable fate
1. Before the story

**disclaimer:srry but i dont own any of the Inuyasha's charceters that are mentioned in this story..but i do own everyone else...except for one my boyfriend owns that charcter**

** (in big bright lights_ Story Cast Interviews)_**

**author: hello im the Author the creator the master of this--**

**hanuyasha:yea yea yea can we continue with the prolouge**

**moon:hey hanu be patient..but i agree im ready to get started with this story since me and my mate are in it**

**author:listen u two stop petering me ur not even the stars for one and two i can kick u out of teh story...but we will have more interviews with the story cast later right now onwards with the story...**

**Prologue **

**This is a sad tale of 3 half demons named Katsumi Atoki a half dog demon half human, Tenki Satsu a half tiger demon half human, and Zetsu Setsu a half tiger demon and older brother to Tenki. These three half demons do not know each other but soon fate shall pull them together into an epic adventure of love, hate, death, jealousy, lies, and betrayal. Katsumi a girl whose parents were killed by villagers or so she thought, Tenki a boy who meets Katsumi and they fall in love and Zetsu also met Katsumi and fell in love with her. Who will this dog demon choose to love forever more will she die in the story or will the boys kill each other over her? All theses questions shall be answered as soon as you turn the page and enter the world of Feudal Japan a world of demons, humans, priest, priestess and chaos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: oh how i wish i owned the Inuyasha crew but sadly i dont so oh well**

**(big bright letter Segment two of the _Story Cast Interviews) _**

**_author:ok today we have Moon Atoka and Hanuyasha Atoka_**

**moon:yea hi im Moon Atoka ruler of Southern Lands and this is my mate Hanuyasha Atoka**

**hanuyasha:(crossed his arms)feh w/e**

**me and author: (sweat drop) just like his brother Inuyasha**

**moon:anyways i'm half witch and half dog demon my mother was a powerful witch and my father a power full full blooded dog demon**

**hanuyasha:half dog demon half human related to Inuyasha and dat Bastard sesshomaru**

**moon:...yeaaa ok then **

**hanuyasha, author, moon:ONWARD WITH THE STORY...**

**The Meeting Of Fate**

**In a time where demons roamed there were three half demon that had never met but fate thought differently of it and they meet these half demons despised by humans and hated by full demons shunned them from the world, now have to face it together or there next fate is death…**

**A 15 year old girl was walking through a village wearing a black cloak that covered her long sliver hair, her freighting yet kind golden yellow eyes and of course her black dog ears. The girls name was Katsumi Atoki she is kind and gentle but feared by mortals who don't understand her hated by demons for having mortal blood in her veins now has to hide the fact she's a half demon. "Hmm I wonder what I can eat here? She said walking around and sniffing the air she then saw some rice balls and ramen to eat and she sat down and bought some making sure she thanked the lady while keeping her head down she ate quietly and quickly. "That was good much better than what I had yesterday," she said remembering she only had some cooked fish. She got up and started to walk out of the village when a strong wind came through and blew her hood off "It's a Demon" a villager said and everyone started running grabbing children and the men getting ready to fight. " Damn wind" she said running into the woods and saw the villagers stopped chasing her and she was now alone in a clearing.**

**Else where in the forest were two boys one 15 and the other 16 there names were Tenki and Zetsu Setsu both half tiger demon brothers. Tenki's ears jerked a little at the sound in the village "Sounds like a half demon was in the village" Tenki Said "Your point Tenki" Zetsu said sounding uninterested. "Lets check it out Zetsu" Tenki said sniffing the air "Wait it's a half demon a dog one to be exact," Tenki said and Tenki said, "It's a girl dog demon". " A girl are you sure Tenki" Zetsu said sounding interested. "Yes I'm sure it's a girl," he said coming across the clearing and seeing Katsumi standing in the middle of it. **

**Katsumi heard someone approach and got ready to fight only to see a tiger demon with long black hair and striped cat demon ears looking at her and as soon as their eyes met there fate was sealed. Katsumi took a step back "W-w- who are you?" she asked sounding scared "it's ok I wont hurt you my name is Tenki Setsu" Tenki Said shyly. "My name is Katsumi Atoki" she said smiling and it made Tenki blush. Just then Zetsu walked in and saw Katsumi and he thought she was the loveliest girl he ever saw "Hi my name is Zetsu Setsu I'm Tenki's older brother" Zetsu said confidently "Hi I'm Katsumi Atoki" she said. "Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?" Tenki asked her "well no I don't but I don't want to impose on you guys" she said kindly "Well it wont be imposing we'd be glad to let u stay with us for the night: Zetsu said. "Really, thank you so much" she said hugging both of them which made them both blush a dark shade of red. Tenki started walking through the woods talking with Katsumi about her parents and where she came from and other topics he could think of, when at last they came to a medium sized hut it had three bedrooms inside and Katsumi was to stay in the last room. "Thank you for letting me stay here" she said taking off her shoes and opening the sliding door to a small room, "No it's our pleasure to help a girl in need. The bathroom is just down the hall," Tenki said pointing to another door. "Ok thanks" she said nodding and for once in her life she felt like she had a home even if it was just for the night. "_I feel safe here, I feel like I belong here with both of them even if it will only last for the night. To me this moment will last a life time"_ she thought as she lay in her room slowly drifting off to sleep but soon she had a pleasant dream which soon turned into a nightmare. _A boy holding his wife in his arms making sure she is safe and warm "I'm glad I met you Katsumi" the boy said kissing her on the cheek. "You mean it Tenki" she asked him. "Yes of course I mean it I married you after all" Tenki said as she gave him a smile and the look in her eyes full of love and trust. While she was being held in his arms she didn't notice the dagger he had in his hand behind her getting ready to plunge it into her heart not only killing her but destroying her trust she had for him and her soul sending it to the after life. "I'm sorry Katsumi" Tenki said regretfully as she asked "Tenki what are you talking-" she started to ask but couldn't finish because he stabbed her in the heart as she griped the covers in pain coughing up blood and looking into his eyes which were filled with many emotions pain, sadness, and of all of them regret for what he had to do. "W-w-why Tenki? " she asked as the gold in her eyes started to lose their color as he answered her "I'm sorry Katsumi I'm so sorry" he said as he laid her in the bed kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room while she died her soul shattered her trust destroyed and her heart broken she died._ Tenki came in hearing her cry and smelling the tears and he held Katsumi telling her to calm down but she pulled out of his arms and kept crying until he left her alone and she took a nap. "She just started crying I think she had a bad dream," Tenki said to Zetsu "Well she has had a rough past maybe she should stay here and make this her new home" Zetsu said as she walked into the room. "Let who stay here?" she asked them both "Katsumi would you like to stay here and make this your new home?" Tenki said hoping she'd say yes. "I don't know I wouldn't want to be a bother to you guys" she said "Oh don't worry you wouldn't be a bother to us at all" Zetsu said to her "So what do you say Katsumi" Zetsu asked hopefully. Katsumi looked at both of them carefully and seeing that they really wanted her to stay "Ok I'll stay" she said happily and both brothers hugged her. _"Well it looks like this will be my home I can feel the happiness in here and I'm glad I chose to stay. I feel as if I'll have a lot of fun with these two_," she thought hugging them back. If only she knew how much fun she would have she might not have stayed with them cause now the funs just beginning for these three.**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:again i own no one from teh Inuyasha Show but i do own everyone else except Hanuyasha dats my bf's person**

**Hanuyasha:damn right**

**author:moon ur mate is being mean**

**moon;hanuyasha STAY**

**hanuyasha:(in a hole in the ground)damn wench**

**moon:(growled)STAY **

**hanuyasha:(in the ground deeper mumbling)i'm swrry..i wuv u**

**moon:(smiled and helped him out)i love u too mate (kissed him on the cheek and sat in his lap)**

**author:o.0 ooook then on with the story**

**moon and hanuyasha:(smirk)HAI**

**Permanent Arrangements**

**And Fights**

**Katsumi was so happy to have found a home that she didn't notice that two eyes were watching her "hmm so the girl is still alive, be happy for now Katsumi for soon you shall be used for greater purposes" and as soon as the man said those words he disappeared just as quickly as he was there. "I'm going to go take a walk for an hour or two" she said as she walked out the door. When she walked out the door she was greeted by the bright sunlight and the warm day "Its so nice out I cant believe I found a home but with two boys who I hardly know" she said as she sat down on a rock near a lake. **

**As Katsumi was sitting on the rock looking at the lake she felt like someone was watching her and she was right someone was watching her, but when she turned around the person watching her was gone and she didn't fell his presence nor could she smell him. "_Weird I could have sworn someone was there watching me…. maybe I was wrong" she thought and she slipped her feet into the water and relaxing. _Katsumi placed her hand over the water and concentrated on it whispering "Water Rose" she said as some of the water lifted out of the lake taking shape as a rose. "Perfect I cant forget to practice anytime I get" she said as she let the rose turn back into water watching as it fell back into the lake.**

**Back at the house Tenki and Zetsu were in there rooms grabbing their swords. "Lets see where is my sword?" Tenki asked himself as he opened a closet and looked in other places until he found a long cloth covering his sword. "Here it is" Tenki said removing the cloth from a long white sword and smiled as he felt the pure power flowing from him to the blade and back again. "Well I'm glad I found it for some strange reason I feel I might need it, well looks like you get to see battle again Yin Sword" Tenki said smiling. "Hmm I know its here under my bed I think" Zetsu said as he looked under his bed "Ah here it is. Now I feel it is time to use you once more Yang Sword" Zesty said as he uncovered the long dark sword and he griped the hilt of the sword feeling the power of its impureness following through him. Tenki was putting his sword back into its sheath and tying the sheath around his waist. Zetsu was doing the same thing and both brothers smiled when they saw each other seeing that they both had their swords.**

**The man was standing on top of a branch watching Katsumi practice "Hmm its been far too long it seems she has fully harnessed her powers but she is still no match for me I killed her parents and now I shall kill her" the man said as he climbed down the tree and stayed hidden in the shadows. Katsumi still felt she was being watched and she made her body tense trying to pinpoint the person "_someone's there watching mw better get ready to fight" _she thought as she got up reaching for her sword. "So Katsumi we meet again only this time you wont live," the man said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you and how do you know me?" she asked scared for she felt she heard this voice before "Oh Katsumi that hurts don't you remember me how could you forget" the man said right next to her ear and he whispered "I'm the one who killed your parents" and when he said that Katsumi felt a chill of fear run through her as she remembered the night her parents were killed. _Katsumi was 6 years old running back to the hut her parents made hidden in the forest. "I'm almost home" she said as she ran faster wanting to get out of the cold and into her parents arms again. Katsumi ran into the hut only to be greeted by the smell of blood and the smell of a wolf "MOTHER FATHER" she screamed as she saw her parents dead on the floor in her room, then a wolf demon appeared behind her and said "Your parents are dead…but don't worry your going to see them in the after life soon" the man said as he held a dagger to her neck. Katsumi felt anger and sadness wash over her "YOU BASTERD" she screamed as a black aura surrounded her and pushed the wolf away and then Katsumi ran but not without taking her sword, a ribbon, and her mothers fan. "I promise to avenge you" she swore to her parents as she ran through the night. Then the man swore to kill her soon and he left but not before he burned the hut and her parents and spreading the ashes into the wind. _**

**Katsumi blinked back tears as she realized villagers didn't kill her parents but they were killed by the wolf demon behind her. "So you killed my parents…. you bastard I'LL KILL YOU. She said to him "Ha you think its that easy to kill me even though I killed your weak human mother and your weak dog demon of a father" said the wolf demon. "How dare you sat that" she said as she pulled away from him and turned around with lighting speed sticking her foot in the air so she could kick him square in the face but he sensed the kick before it hit him and he ducked down low avoiding the attack "You cannot hurt me so give up and let your death be quick and pain less" the wolf said.**

**Tenki heard Katsumi yell and he grabbed his sword and ran out the hut. _"Damn it where the hell is she"_ Tenki thought as he kept running sniffing the air for the scent of dog blood then Tenki smiled as he caught the scent of her and he started running even faster_ "Hold on Katsumi I'm coming" _Tenki thought as he made it to the clearing. "Tell me what's your name?" She asked, as she was getting ready for another attack. "My name is Kane you might as well know since I'm going to kill you anyways." Kane said smirking. Tenki attempted a kick at Kane's head but he missed and ended up standing next to Katsumi "Katsumi are you ok?" Tenki asked looking at her with concern. "Don't worry I'm fine Tenki" she said. "It seems we have another fighter but I can not kill you now my dear but soon…remember your death is in my hands." Kane said as he disappeared into the ground. "Who was that?" Tenki asked looking at Katsumi "He's the demon responsible for killing my parents" she answered looking down making her eyes hidden under her sliver bangs. **

**Katsumi was getting her cape with the hood on, "Are you sure you want to leave Katsumi?" Tenki asked looking sad to see her go. "Yes, I don't want you or Zetsu getting mixed up in my life…but I do promise to return" she said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "And you're sure you don't want us to come with you?" Zetsu asked her, "Yes I'm sure," she answered wiping the tears from her eyes and putting her hood on. "Just be careful Katsumi, ok," Tenki said to her while she walked out the door. "Aren't I always careful?" she asked him sarcastically then Tenki took her arm and pulled her close to him hugging her tightly "Just come back safely." she said to her. "Don't worry I'll come back soon" she said as she hugged him back put then pulled away and smiled. "Cya Tenki, bye Zetsu." She said as she waved to them running into the forest disappearing into the leaves.**

**And that was the last time they saw her. **


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaim:no i dont own popcorn while watching moon and hanuyasha fight)**

**moon:no i dont wanna and u cant make me**

**hanuyasha:(picked me up and threw moon over his shoulder)listen wench ur going to take a bath with me and dats final u shoulda never said i needed a bath **

**moon:(hitting his back playfully)not my fault no put me down hanu**

**hanuyasha:(smirked)hell no and be sides u know u want to take a bath with me(started to walk away with a screaming Moon slung on his shoulder)**

**author:well umm dat was jus...lets get to the story shall we**

**Five**

**Years Later**

**Its been 5 years since I last saw Katsumi, 5 years since I saw her run through the trees, 5 years since I last saw her face and already I feel she's never coming back. My name is Tenki Satsu and I fell in love with a half dog demon named Katsumi who disappeared 5 years ago and never returned until now…**

**Katsumi was walking through the forest in the middle of the night she was now a little older looking her hair was down to her butt and was even more sliver than before, her eyes were as golden as gold itself but still ha the softest shade of yellow hidden in them. "_To think five years went by…five years of looking for Kane…five years of traveling and fighting and now I'm back in this clearing again." _she thought as she stopped in the clearing where she learned who the killer of her parents were. "Five years of lies and five years of truths." She said as she stood in the middle of the clearing looking at the full moon brighten the lands, she stood there and held out her hands as it began to rain. It was raining cherry blossoms beautiful pink cherry blossoms some fell and landed in her hair other gently caressed her cheek as the silently landed on the ground.**

**Tenki was walking through the forest but then he stopped and sniffed the air "_sniff" "sniff" _"this scent. No it couldn't be she disappeared. But maybe it is her." He said to himself as he ran towards the clearing and coming to a complete halt _"she's as beautiful as and angle. No she's not an angle she's a goddess."_ Tenki thought as he watched the mysterious girl gaze at the falling cherry blossoms her hair glowing in the moonlight and that's when his breath caught and his heart stopped for when the girl turned around he saw Katsumi looking at him. "Ka-Kat-Katsumi." Tenki said as he stepped towards thinking this is a dream and if he took one breath he'd wake up from this dream. "Tenki it's you its really you." She said as she ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug "I've missed you Tenki, It's good to see you again." She said looking at him up and down. Tenki stood there staring at how beautiful Katsumi was she was like a goddess in his eyes, he didn't realize what he was doing until he felt his arms move on there own and pulled Katsumi close to him and then he placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly and passionately. Katsumi stood there in shock but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer only pulling away to breath. Tenki and Katsumi stood there gasping for air as they looked at each other until Tenki said "Katsumi I-I love you." Tenki said looking at her with loving eyes "I-I love you too Tenki." She said tears welling up in her eyes.**

**While they were kissing they didn't realize that Zetsu saw and heard everything and he was beyond pissed to realize that Tenki got the girl he fell for. "Damn that brother of mine." Zetsu said as he walked away from the scene hurt and angry at Tenki for taking Katsumi away from him "_How dare he take her she was mine hmm now if I got rid of him then Katsumi would be mine for the taking."_ Zetsu thought evilly as a dark power ran through his veins.**

**Kane was walking through a village of dead mortals who he himself killed "_A river of blood, a song of death, my heart beats cold, the scent of death in the air, a wolf must kill its prey, to be soaked in blood is its fate, a path of death a path made from fate, I am only a pawn in life's eyes and until I'm dead I kill." _Kane thought as he continued walking. " 5 years since I last saw Katsumi. 5 years and all that time she was searching for me and never found me." Kane said aloud to himself but then he felt a wave of anger and sadness cut through the air like an arrow "Ah someone I can use as a pawn." Kane said disappearing into the ground.**

**Zetsu stopped under a tree to catch his breath when he felt a presence watching him and this presence had a lot of power. "Show yourself demon" Zetsu said getting into a battle stance. "I see you're the brother of Katsumi's friend" Kane said stepping out of the shadows reveling himself "so what if I am, what's it to you?" Zetsu asked him. "I can feel your anger you want revenge for your brother taking away the girl you loved the one that was supposed to be yours. I can help you win her back but you'd have to give yourself up to me and turn over to the dark side." Kane said looking straight into Zetsu's soul slowly feeling it turn darker "so what do you say turn over and win your girl or stand by and watch what should have been yours taken by someone else?" Kane asked. "Fine I'll give myself to you, now how do I get her back?" Zetsu asked him "only one way to win her back" Kane said and then said "you must kill your brother" Kane finished but then added "Do you think you can kill him or are you scared?" Kane asked making Zetsu madder "Of course I can kill him" Zetsu answered and then he felt an evil force go inside him turning his eyes as dark as a black hole and turning his hear cold as ice Zetsu could feel the power of evil building up inside him. "Now here are your new orders you kill both Tenki and Katsumi" Kane commanded and Zetsu nodded and turned around and went to go look for them.**


	5. Chapter 4

**disclaimer:i do not will not and shall not own the alone waiting for the other two to come back)**

**moon:(came back all nice and clean and was blushing bright red)were back sorry for the wait **

**hanuyasha:(sat down and pulled moon into his lap licking her neck)im..not..sorry..one bit**

**author:(ran around screaming)IM BLIND DEAR LORD IM BLIND **

**hanuyasha:(rubbed Moon's ass and smirked)**

**moon:(blushed)pervert ur worse than the monk ur brother travels with**

**hanuyasha:yea i know but im ur pervert**

**author:plz continue with the story will i wash my face and rid these awful images**

**hanuyasha and moon:(making out )yea yea w/e**

**The**

**Lovers Quarrel**

**Katsumi and Tenki were sitting in the clearing watching the cherry blossoms fall to the ground, the scene so romantic Tenki scooted closer to Katsumi and he wrapped his arms around her waist shyly while blushing a soft shade of red. "_I cant believe this she loves me, I... we kissed she has gotten so much lovelier since the last time I saw her"_ Tenki thought unaware of his brother coming also unaware of Katsumi leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. "_Tenki I love you so much… you're everything to me and I'll always be by your side and protect you"_ she thought to herself and she didn't sense the presence of Zetsu coming closer. "_This'll be easy they don't even notice I'm here yet"_ Zetsu thought as he crept up on them and accidentally stepped on a twig**

**Katsumi's black dog-ears twitched and swiveled around to the source of the sound "_Something's out there" _she thought as she felt the wind blow cold wind and the clouds grow darker covering the moon. " Tenki something's coming and I think we should leave right now," she said while getting up and pulling Tenki out of his thoughts. "Are you sure you sense something Katsumi?" Tenki asked getting into a battle stance "_sniff" "sniff" _she sniffed the air trying to figure out who it was but before she could say anything she was pushed to the ground by an invisible force "What the hell is this?" she asked Tenki while trying to get up. "Its Zetsu's Zero Gravity attack" Tenki said pulling out his Yin sword ready to fight "Why is he attacking us?" she asked getting out her Lunar sword ready to fight. Zetsu stepped out of the shadows smirking with his sword ready to attack them "Ah so I found the traitor and his little bitch… now how should I kill them one at a time or at the same time…. slow and painful or fast and painless?" Zetsu said amused at there shocked expressions "Zetsu what are you doing?" Tenki asked confused to see his older brother "_damn Kane got to him now"_ she thought as she got in front of Tenki. "Tenki he isn't your brother anymore Kane got to him and now he's gone we've got to kill Zetsu" she said to him "Katsumi he's my brother I cant kill him there must be another way to save him" Tenki said hoping there was another way "Tenki I'm sorry but there isn't once Kane Gets someone you cant save them…. I know this must be hard but Zetsu choose this path and he must now face the consequences" she said to him calmly.**

**Kane appeared up from the ground "How smart and right you are my dear" Kane said and then said, "he chooses to come of his own free will he… he came out of _jealousy _and _hate _he had feelings for you Katsumi and you in turn chose his younger brother and now he feels heart broken and betrayed." Kane said in a matter of fact tone. "Damn it Kane your dead now" she said ready to take him down "Tenki you take down your brother…Kane is mine" she said to him with acid in her voice and a fire in her golden yellow eyes, Tenki looked at her and nodded standing with his back to Katsumi's back. Katsumi was facing Kane who was in front of her and Tenki was taking on Zetsu who was in front of him both Tenki and Katsumi had their backs pressed together ready to fight._ "THE TIME IS NOW"_ thought both Katsumi and Tenki "_NOW THERE DEATH IS HERE" _thought both Kane and Zetsu. Katsumi charged forward towards Kane sword in hand ready to take him head on "NOW YOU WILL DIE" she screamed "_Lunar Slash_" she said as she spun the blade around stopping it on the fourth turn and a black orb of demonic power comes out of it and covers the enemy thus blowing it up, only when the smoke cleared Kane was standing there smirking as if a gentle wind just blew his hair "looks like your power is weak" Kane said as he rushed forward holding out his hand and a strong force pushes Katsumi off her feet and right into a tree.**

**Tenki saw this and ran to help her but was stopped by Zetsu "sorry little brother but your fight is right here" Zetsu said with malice in his voice. Zetsu rushed toward Tenki he sheathed his sword and dodged his attack _"Yang Darkness"_ Zetsu shouted as he spun the sword around above him and a black and evil cloud appeared heading towards Tenki ready to swallow him up in darkness. Tenki saw this and jumped out of the way avoiding the attack but Zetsu saw this and blasted a powerful force at him, which slammed into a tree "Damn him" Tenki said as he pulled him self up already tired "_ Katsumi is she ok?"_ Tenki asked himself as he looked to where she was and saw she wasn't there "KATSUMI" Tenki said as he saw her thrown back again but then saw her push herself off the ground and attack Kane again.**

**Katsumi jumped right back up after being thrown back into a tree again "_Ice Crystals"_ she said as she took her sword and slammed it into the ground and ice covered the ground and sharp crystals came up towards Kane, but instead Kane jumped up and landed on the tip of one of the crystal's and used an invisible force which once again slammed her into another tree "Silly girl your crystals don't hurt me… non of your attacks hurt me" Kane said amused by her efforts. Katsumi stood up using her sword to support herself "DAMN YOU, _Inferno Phoenix"_ she screamed as she slashed the sword upward and a giant bird made of fire appears and dived straight toward Kane ready to burn him "You cant dodge this attack Kane" she said with venom in her voice ready for the to end. "Or so you think I cant" Kane said as he let the attack hit him only to see it turn and head straight for Katsumi. "_NO KATSUMI!" _Tenki thought as he rushed forward and got in front of her taking the hit of the attack "Ten-Ten-TENKI NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as Tenki was pushed back into her and they both fell with Tenki lying on top of Katsumi out cold. "Tenki are you ok?" she asked tears filling up in her eyes "TENKI SAY SOMETHING!" she screamed as she sat up placing his head on her lap, Tenki opened one eye and looked at her "I'm ok." Tenki said to her wiping a tear from her eye. Katsumi got up and stood in front of Tenki the air around her changed from one of anger to red hot fury "KANE YOUR MINE NOW" she screamed as electricity built up around her "_Ice Serpents"_ she screamed placing one hand on the blade and pushing forward and gigantic snakes made of ice appeared and they curled themselves around Kane Freezing him "I'll be back" Kane said as he disappeared into a million pieces.**


	6. Chapter 5

**author:ok im back and...(saw them still making out laying on the ground)GOD IM BLIND DEAR MOTHER OF GOD IM BLIND**

**hanuyasha:(pulled away for air)yea she doesnt own the she doesnt own me but she owns my mate **

**moon:onward with the story**

**The Death**

**Of A Brother**

**As Kane Disappeared Zetsu stepped forward ready to fight "Your mine now" Zetsu said as he rushed forward towards Katsumi ready to strike her down. Katsumi stood her ground ready to protect Tenki from Zetsu. Tenki tried to get up but failed to do so, "Katsumi don't kill him… he's still my brother" Tenki said but Katsumi wouldn't listen "Tenki I have to kill him it's the only way to set his soul free from Kane's control…I'm sorry but it has to be done" she said to him taking out a black ribbon "_Death Ribbon" _she said holding out the black ribbon and she threw it into the air and as soon as it touched the ground it slithered towards the Zetsu and wrapped its body around him slowly suffocation him into his death.**

**Tenki saw this and felt tears sting his eyes but he would not let them fall. _"Tenki…I'm sorry but it had to be done"_ she thought to herself as she smelt the salty tears in his eyes. Zetsu was lying on the ground dead, Katsumi went over towards him to purify his soul but before she could even touch him she felt a invisible force push her down into the ground. "Damn it Zetsu" she said into the ground as she tried to get up but Zetsu's _Gravity Force _wouldn't let up. "You should've chose me Katsumi, and none of this would have happened to you…. or Tenki" Zetsu said to her and then said "Katsumi say you love me and I'll spare you…but I'd have to kill Tenki" Zetsu said to her.**

**Katsumi looked at him even though it was painful to move under this pressure. "Why the hell would I say that to you… I'll never say I love you, when I love Tenki and only Tenki" she said to him, with every word dripping with venom. "Zetsu…. why do this?" Tenki asked him as he got up to help Katsumi. "Why do all of this you ask?" Zetsu said then added, "Because I love Katsumi more than you possibly could that's why" Zetsu said letting his _Gravity Force_ slip a little. Katsumi felt the pressure slowly give away and she slowly pulled herself up and she gave Zetsu a death glare. _"Good he's distracted…. now to get up without making any sound"_ she thought as she flexed her fingers, then before Zetsu could stop her she spun around and gave him a hard kick to the chest and he was pushed back off his feet into a tree. "There now that's what you get for trying to kill me and Tenki," she said as Zetsu climbed to his feet. Tenki looked from Katsumi to Tenki and sighed "_this isn't going easy"_ Tenki thought as he walked over to Katsumi "Katsumi are you sure we cant help him?" Tenki asked her and she shook her head slowly "Tenki I'm sorry we have to kill him" she said calmly **

**Zetsu shot up out of the ground and pinned Katsumi down and held a dagger to her throat "Come any closer and she's as good as dead" Zetsu said as he pushed the dagger tip closer to Katsumi's throat "Let her go Zetsu" Tenki said slowly and as calmly as he could making sure each word had enough venom to it. "Never little brother, you took the girl I loved and now she will die along with you" Zetsu said amused to see his brothers face get angrier and sadder at the same time, Katsumi was getting madder "Tenki just kill him don't worry about me." She said to him feeling the dagger press against making a drop of crimson red blood ooze out onto the dagger. Tenki just looked at her and smelt the blood on the dagger and he got even madder and got ready to attack "Ok big brother you asked for it" Tenki said glaring at Zetsu who looked back at him amused. "Oh so you plan to let her die, how nice" Zetsu said getting ready to plunge the dagger into her throat as Tenki pulled out his sword "Katsumi hold your breath!" Tenki said and then added "_Inferno Mist_" Tenki screamed as he stuck the sword into the ground and mist made of fire came up from the ground making the clearing get hotter. Zetsu let go of Katsumi and he jumped back into the forest, Katsumi held her breath waiting for the fog to clear up. Tenki pulled the sword out of the ground and the fog cleared up instantly "Katsumi are you ok?" Tenki asked as he ran over to her "Tenki I'm fine" she said as she picked up her sword. "But your brother isn't going to be fine when I find him" she said coldly as she looked around sniffing the air so she could find him "_damn he's hidden his scent…how am I supposed to find him now?" _She thought getting her self in a defensive position.**

**Zetsu appeared behind Tenki and got ready to attack but was instead blasted back by Katsumi's _Lunar Slash_. "Zetsu give up now you can not win against the two of us" she said pulling out a black ribbon "Impudent wench I shall never give in" Zetsu said coldly getting up. "Tenki let me handle this," she said to him and Tenki nodded and stepped back." _Ribbon Scythe" _she yelled as she clutched the ribbon of death and it turned into a black scythe. Zetsu sensed no power coming from the scythe and he laughed, "You think a scythe with no power is going to harm me?" Zetsu asked. Katsumi just stood there staring at him "You think my scythe has no power but just you wait" she said her voice changing into one full of pure evil "_Devils Angle_" she said as two black wings come out. Tenki could feel the change in her aura go from anger to pure hatred "_Katsumi"_ Tenki thought as he watched the love of his life get ready to attack.**

**Zetsu stopped laughing when he felt the change but he still sensed no power coming from the scythe. Katsumi saw him distracted and took the chance to attack "_Power of Darkness_" she said as she took flight above him then came down with the scythe in front of her. Zetsu saw her disappear but he didn't see her come down at him until he felt the blood fall from the wound near his neck "H-H-how can a scythe of no power harm me?" Zetsu asked as he fell to the ground dead.**


	7. Chapter 6

**author:srry folks the two cast members have been taken away to a hotel but next chappie we shall have the real stars anyways i do not own i do not own Hanuyasha my bf owns him but everyone else i do own so onwards with the story**

**Sing To**

**Bring Him Back**

**Tenki didn't realize that his brother lay dead before him until the smell of blood hit his nose like a punch to the face. Katsumi just stood there smirking as she relished the smell of fresh blood on the ground "The smell of blood on this lovely night as it rains cherry blossoms, the perfect night to kill" she said as she turned around to face Tenki adding "Is it not my love?" she asked him as he took a step back sensing the lust for battle, death and blood. "Katsumi drop the scythe, its changed you" Tenki said as he took a step towards her slowly. Katsumi noticed him get closer and she growled at him as he nails and fangs got longer and her eyes went from golden yellow to fire red and her hair got longer along with the tips of them turning fire red. "What's Tenki mad cause I killed your older brother or because your afraid you might be next?" she asked getting ready to attack "_Damn what do I do I've got to get that scythe and help her…. that's it I got it"_ Tenki thought as he lunged forward towards her "Katsumi if you truly think you can attack me" Tenki said as he noticed her hesitation "_that's it I knew she wouldn't hurt me now to grab that scythe" _Tenki thought as he grabbed her hand holding the scythe and felt electricity run through out his whole body.**

**Katsumi tried to pull his hand away from the scythe but Tenki wouldn't let go "Tenki let go now" she said but Tenki wouldn't let go. Tenki held on tightly to the scythe wincing as he felt the electricity run through him "_Katsumi please come back to me" _Tenki thought as he leaned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips gently, Katsumi's eyes were wide as she felt his lips on hers. Katsumi let the scythe drop to the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her wings disappeared, Katsumi's eyes changed back to golden yellow and her hair lost its red tips, her nails and fangs went back to there original length. Tenki pulled away and looked at her "Katsumi are you ok now?" Tenki asked her and she nodded "Tenki I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she said as tears began to form around her eyes "Its ok Katsumi" Tenki said wiping the tears away. Kane was watching them from the sky hidden in the clouds "_Damn that boy if she stayed like that a little longer I might've been able to pursue her to join me"_ Kane thought as he disappeared completely. Katsumi sat down away from Zetsu, as his body lay motionless in a puddle of blood, Tenki walked over to Zetsu and looked at him sadly "_Brother I'm sorry…I'm sorry this had to happen to you…to us and to her" _Tenki thought as he looked at the sky sadly. Katsumi looked at the cherry blossoms floating in the blood and was on the verge of crying "_Zetsu I'm so sorry I promise to avenge your death…for you, for my parents, and for Tenki" _she thought as she looked at the moon.**

**Katsumi stood up and walked over to Tenki and placed her hand on his shoulder "Tenki you going to be ok?" she asked him, Tenki looked over his shoulder at her and Katsumi could see him holding back tears "Yea I'll be fine" Tenki said even though he didn't feel fine. Katsumi sat down and made Tenki sit down next to her "_Oh Tenki I'm sorry…I bet he hates me now" _she thought as she hugged him tightly "Tenki go ahead its ok to cry" she whispered into one of his tiger ears which twitched with each breath she blew on it, Tenki nodded and buried his face into her shoulder and he cried for his brothers death. Katsumi sat there holding Tenki in her arms as he cried and then she remembered something her mother taught her when she was younger, "Tenki I think I can do something for your brother" she said as he looked at her eyes wide "Like what?" Tenki asked. Katsumi stood up and knelt before Zetsu's dead body and she could still sense the evil aura around him "I can save his soul from this evil upon set upon him" she said quietly, "Katsumi are you sure you want to try it?" Tenki asked her and she nodded "Then please save him" Tenki said to her. Katsumi pushed Tenki to the side and moved Zetsu's body towards the middle of the clearing.**

**Katsumi looked at the stars and then the moon and begged them silently for the power she needed, Tenki could feel strong forces began to surround the clearing as he watched to see what Katsumi was planning. "_Song Of The Dead"_ she said as the stars shone brighter and she began to sing the song to revive the soul "_Shine thy light unto thy darkness_**

_**Save thy soul and shine unto thy darkness**_

_**Show the light into the night and bring thee home**_

_**Into the night please save thy soul **_

_**And bring thee home into thy kingdom**_

_**Save thy soul…shine so bright through the night**_

_**Let thy soul be cleansed from all evil's past**_

_**Let thy soul shine bright and pure**_

_**Into thy night let it shine so pure and bright**_

_**Show the path of goodness**_

_**Cleanse thy soul from impurities **_

_**And become one with the right song of the night**_

_**Please thy Goddess Moon**_

_**Please thy Goddess Stars**_

_**Please thy Goddess Good**_

_**Show thy soul…Show thy soul**_

**_Into the right of the night sky so bright"_ she sang and the clearing began to glow a pure white as the moon and the stars answered her song. Tenki stood there amazed as Katsumi lifted into the air above the clearing and he looked at his brother as a black orb came out of his body and up to Katsumi's hands "_Healing Kiss_" she said as she kissed the orb and the soul began to change from an evil black into a soft shade of pure blue and then Katsumi let it go and it floated into the sky and disappeared.**

**Tenki watched as the clearing stopped glowing and Katsumi began to fall from the sky "KATSUMI" Tenki yelled as he ran and caught her in his arms looking at her sleeping form "_Katsumi…thank you"_ Tenki thought as he kissed her forehead gently.**


	8. Chapter 7

**author:no i dont own i dont own Hanuyasha my bf owns him but i do own everyone else**

**Katsumi:yea she owns me for a sad reason**

**Tenki:and me as well**

**author:let me introduce u to Katsumi and Tenki the stars of our story and the two lovers at dat fact but right now onward with the story**

**Fire In A**

**Place Of Peace**

**Tenki buried Zetsu's body under their favorite tree and he prayed on the grave. Katsumi was asleep for several days and when she woke up she remembered nothing of singing a song to save Zetsu she only remembers killing him. After the last few days of the spring month things seemed to go back to normal…well as normal as it is for half-breeds, Katsumi continued to train in the forest and Tenki continued to go out and find food never once mentioning Zetsu or Kane in any of the short conversation they had. Tenki sat in one of the trees and watched Katsumi practice her swordsmanship and other abilities "_She's so strong its hard to believe she isn't one of the Four Rulers…although I hear a half demon is the Southern ruler but she isn't a regular half demon either she's half witch and half dog demon I hear she got married but not to a royal full blooded demon but a common half demon…they say she never leaves the South since her husband is so protective the only time she leaves is when someone needs her help or she's visiting someone from the middle lands or the other three lands"_ Tenki thought as he jumped down from the tree and hugged Katsumi. "_I wish he wouldn't watch me so much it makes me nervous…although he only does it to protect me so I shouldn't complain its nice to have someone watch over you. Hmmm a story my mother once told me about the lands: The middle land is where everyone else lives –the people who didn't align themselves with the Four Lands live-. The South is for demons, half demons, witches, fairies and elves, many other magical creatures live. The Northern lands a place for animals of the ice such as artic wolves, snow fairies, and other demonic creatures live no half demon nor mortal has ever gone there and come out alive its ruler is an artic wolf who detests all half breeds and mortals. The Eastern lands is ruled by a cold hearted dog demon –full breed- who hates everything but rumor has it he takes care of a small mortal girl who he himself saved but no one has found it true, the Easter lands are aligned with the Southern lands -they say that both rulers know each other from long ago and have were supposed to marry but wanted to stay friends- the Eastern land is filled with mostly full demons and half demons and some mortals. The Western lands are a dangerous place to live its ruled by a cat demon who hates dog demons and mortals and half demons its aligned itself with the Northern lands, only demons live in the Western lands and any mortal, half-breed, dog demon will be killed on sight. The Middle land is the medium sized area in between each land its where mortals, half breeds, demons, etc can live in a somewhat harmony." _She recalled as Tenki let her go. **

**Katsumi looked at Tenki and smiled "Ok Tenki I'm done for today" she said as she started walking through the forest back towards there home, Tenki followed after her and told her what he caught for lunch and dinner "Were having deer meat and ramen for lunch and dinner" Tenki said happily. "Hey Tenki I've got a feeling something bad is going to happen" she said quietly while looking around the forest, she then jumped onto a branch and gasped as she saw blue smoke clouding the sky "_a fire but how?"_ she thought as Tenki jumped up next to her. "There's a fire nearby and it looks like it isn't a normal fire…Tenki lets go we need to put that fire out before it spreads" she said as she jumped from tree to tree towards the blue smoke "_damn I thought Kane was gone, but it looks like he's back and ready to fight…this time you wont get away from me I WILL KILL YOU" _she thought as adrenaline started to rush through her veins. Tenki stayed well behind her for he sensed her anger and felt her aura heat up into an inferno "_well looks like she's good and mad now I bet its Kane… I don't blame her I plan to get my own revenge for Zetsu" _Tenki thought as his own anger became ignited. Katsumi came to a stop and Tenki bumped into her "ouch, what is it Katsumi?" Tenki asked her confused by the fact she stopped, "There's no fire nothing at all is here." She stated looking around the area. The clearing was large and it had a small river flowing through it, but there was nothing wrong "_This place is so peaceful…maybe it's too peaceful." _Tenki thought as he stepped into the field.**

**Katsumi walked towards the river and kneeled next to it and stared at her reflection "_a woman no longer a girl, a smile lost in the sea of sadness, a laugh never to be heard of again, into thy fire my children, and become strong and kind, wise and old, live long my daughter fight to save, fight to help, live long my mother to nurturer and protect, live long my son become strong and brave, live long my father and protect those with thy hands and claws" _she thought as she stood up. Tenki went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on let's go" Tenki said as Katsumi nodded, Katsumi walked back towards the forest but then stopped when she smelt fire and her old rival Kane. Kane stood there giving one of his evil smirks "If it isn't Katsumi and her love Tenki, but where's Zetsu…that's right you killed him Katsumi and now to repay the sin you must die" Kane said holding a small blue fire fairy, "_A fairy from Southern Lands" _Tenki thought as he got in front of Katsumi "How did you get that fairy of fire I doubt Lady Moon or Lord Hanuyasha would let someone like you step foot on there lands?" Tenki asked Kane smiled at them and then added "Maybe they did allow me in their lands if they thought I was the Eastern Lands. Kane said holding the fairy by its wings. "So you took the form of the great demon of the East, I doubt Lady Moon was that stupid." She said then Kane laughed "If she let me on her lands and let me take a fairy then she must be stupid" Kane said and as soon as he finished there was a rustling in the trees near them. **

**In the trees were a female demon and a male demon watching the group. "_How dare he call me stupid when I get out there I'm going to show him who's stupid"_ the female telepathically said to the male next to her. "_Moon calm down we don't want to give away our positions yet…. besides I don't like the fact he called my mate stupid cause you aren't stupid at all my love"_ the male said trying to calm her down by nuzzling her neck "_mmmmm Hanu stop…Hanu no not the ears"_ she said while trying to hold back a moan as he kissed and licked her dog ears. "_Ok fine I'll stop for now but when we get home you so owe"_ he said to her while stopping. **

**Kane sniffed the air and smelt nothing "_Damn I thought something was there…guess not"_ Kane thought as he let the fire fairy go who then landed to the ground setting the field on fire. "This looks like the end for you both may you be together in hell along with your worthless mother and father" Kane said as he disappeared. Katsumi looked around and saw the fire started to turn blue and it got even hotter, but oddly she was at peace in here. Tenki also felt at peace and he wrapped his arms around Katsumi and kissed her even though the fires were closing in on them.**


	9. Chapter 8

**author:umm yea doesnt own doesnt own Hanuyasha he belongs to my bf but i own everyone else**

**moon:finnal;y my debut in this story is here and some added romance with my mate**

**katsumi:god here she is wheres the other baka**

**hanuyasha:i aint a baka wench**

**tenki:(sighed)lord help them but anyways onwards with the story**

**author:(eating popcorn watching everyone else fight)**

**The**

**Mysterious Witch**

**Moon jumped out the tree and sighed "Damn he got away" she said and then added as she looked up at the tree "Hanuyasha I got this one you head on into the forest ok?" she asked as she got ready to take down the heat. Hanuyasha jumped down from the tree and he hugged his wife and then nuzzled at the mark on her neck "Fine I'll go but you better come find me later ok?" he asked her as she moaned quietly and then as soon as she nodded he ran off. "Humph I hate when he does that to me…but right now I need to get them out before they die" she said as she looked up to the sky and placed her hands together "_Mother of the stars, mother of Fire here me now and aid me in my anger to diminish this flame, this flame full of hate"_ she said as the fire began to die down slowly to a soft red and she saw Katsumi and Tenki lying on the ground out cold. Moon walked over to them and started to heal there wounds "_at least there safe for now…Katsumi's mother would kill me if I didn't protect her kid, even in death she'd find a way to hurt me" _she thought as she just shook her head sadly "She was a good mother too always watching out for this kid I cant believe she made me the godmother when I was only like 107 years old-7 years old in human years- but I'm glad I can protect her kid while she's dead" she said quietly. Katsumi' ears twitched slightly and she started to wake up "mmm my head hurts like hell…wait I'm not dead" Katsumi said as she looked up and saw someone looking at the sky not noticing her. Katsumi screamed and shook Tenki "Tenki get up we've got trouble" Katsumi said as Tenki sat up and looked at Moon. **

**Moon stood there holding her sore ears after Katsumi got done screaming "Calm down Katsumi, I swear if you weren't Mizuki's daughter I'd pop you on the head" she said as she bent over them checking there wounds. Katsumi stared at Moon and pulled her arm away "Who the hell are you? How do you know my mother?" Katsumi asked Moon, "In a short time we shall meet again but for now I must bid thee a loving farewell" she said as she gave Katsumi a quick hug then she ran off into the tree's masking her scent in the process. "_Who was she and how does she know my mother and why did she save us"_ Katsumi thought as she got up. "She's a witch I could tell from her scent and the smell of magic is on us and in the air" Tenki said as he got up and dusted himself off. "_A witch…is she good or evil?" _Tenki thought. Moon sniffed the air and smirked a little "_Here's my chance to get back at that demon"_ she thought as she hid herself in the tree's watching as her husband was making camp "_Sneaky wench she thinks I don't know she's hiding in the tree's…might as well play her little game for I plan to be victor"_ Hanuyasha thought as he smirked to himself getting ready to grab his mate when she pounced. Moon stayed in the trees for a few more seconds then she jumped down on him but she was sadly flipped on to her stomach as her husband pinned her down. **

"**Thought you could get me my mate?" Hanuyasha said whispering into her ear, Moon tried to get up but Hanuyasha's strong arms were pushing her down "Hanu get off m- mmmm Hanu stop it" she said as she was moaning as he started to lick one of her dog ears "Why should…I let…you go…you tried…to take down…your loving mate" Hanuyasha said in between licks and he smirked when he felt her begin to weaken then he started to rub her butt slowly pulling down her kimono pants,his ears started to swirl around when he heard her moan. "_Kami do I love it when she moans like that"_ Hanuyasha thought as he let her go. As soon as he let her go Moon jumped up and pinned him on his back "Time for some pay back mate" she said as she started to bite his ear gently which earned her a low growl of pleasure from her mate she then ran her nails down his chest feeling him harden underneath her"_Kami its hot when he does that now maybe next time he won't try anything"_ she thought as she slowly got off him. Hanuyasha sat up and pulled Moon into his chest then he kissed her forehead "Do you know how much I love you?" Hanuyasha asked her quietly "Yes you love me just as much as I love my strong, sliver eared, hanyou named Hanuyasha" she said as she looked up at him with her beautiful golden yellow eyes which were starting to turn ice blue. "Guess it's my time again right?" she asked as she looked at her midnight black hair and her clawless hands.**

**Hanuyasha nodded and he nuzzled her neck "Don't worry I'll protect you my love, I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing." Hanuyasha wondered as he looked up at the sky. "Probably fine I hope they admitted there feelings towards each other I'm tired of them being friends they need to get together I mean even the monk and slayer admitted to each other" she said in a sad yet angry voice as she looked up at her mate "True but remember Inuyasha is stubborn and so is Kagome…and don't forget Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo" Hanuyasha stated. "He needs to move on that dead clay bitch needs to die and stay dead" she said with malice in her voice remembering Moshion. Hanuyasha looked down at Moon and noticed her expression change from anger to sadness "_Great she's thinking about Moshion…I hate when she gets sad even though she knows I love her she still sometimes thinks I'll run off after Moshion"_ Hanuyasha thought as he hugged her closer "_don't worry Moon I _won't_ leave you I promise"_ Hanuyasha promised after all the sadness in her eyes were gone and replaced with happiness. "Come on lets get some sleep I want to wake up early tomorrow so I can bug you to death" Hanuyasha said as she sighed "Great just what I need for you to pester me about some ramen" she said as she lied down pushing herself up against him and drifting off to sleep not noticing the pair of eyes looking at them. "_Interesting I guess that _witch _wasn't as dumb as I thought…I'm up against a witch and her pack my game has just taken a twist" _Kane thought as he silently disappeared.**


End file.
